


Dreaming of Flames

by Nicole94



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: BAMFs, Dying Will Flames, Grief/Mourning, Italian Mafia, Ninja, Ninja trained Tsuna, Organized Crime, POV First Person, Protectiveness, Rebirth, Yakuza, resolve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole94/pseuds/Nicole94
Summary: Shikako wasn't expecting to be reborn again.  Maybe she should have. Maybe she just didn't want to think of such a possibility.She could deal with organized crime and magical rainbow powers with unfitting names. She could deal with bullies (vioelently and creativly).What she definitley could not deal with was her grief, the probability of a next rebirth or the chance that she inhabitated a body belonging to this new world.Shikako breaks the Mafia with Creativity, Will und Resolve.This is at the beginning totally similar to Dreaming of Sunshine.(Read it. It's brilliant, great and fantastic. Really. Silver Queen writes well reasoned, her characters and relationships are so good.)





	Dreaming of Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Someday maybe I'll write more. But I don't have the patience to write much. So it can be one chapter for a very long time.  
> I have no problem whatsover if people use ideas and concepts but please don't steal word by word. That's just sad.

 

**“So it’s true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love.”**  
**― E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly**

 

My name is Sasagawa Kyoko and I'm going to tell you a story. You see, my name wasn't always Kyoko, not that this matters anymore in this world because here everybody knows me as Kyoko, younger sister of Ryohei, born in Namimori Hospital on the 4th of March.

Once I was someone else.

Twice I was someone else.

I definitely did not expect the second reincarnation. I thought the first one - being reborn into the Naruto-Universe as Nara Shikako, younger sister of Shikamaru and daughter of Shikaku and Yoshino - was a cosmic error, a fluke, a coincidence, that maybe my soul simply was not sorted right. Or the Gods were laughing at me and Fate wanted a plaything.

I lived, I loved, I fought and bled as Seal Mistress of Konoha next to and with my family, my Team and my village Konoha. I was in Team Seven, the disaster Team. So many missions gone wrong.... So many new landscapes and revolutions and overthrown governments.

Many believed us to be cursed. I believed it was all Narutos fault (and his hero complex). And Sasukes. They called him Bad Luck Charm in ANBU. And Kakashis. Never mine because I wasn't even supposed to be on the team and shit hit the fan anyway in the manga and anime. It was absolutely not my fault!

After we won the Fourth Shinobi War we had a long time of peace, mostly under Naruto, our Hokage. Sasuke and I laughed really hard when he realized just how much paperwork it contained. Sasuke was his ANBU Captain and I wrote sealing books, had some official sealing courses, had my own little Genin Team.

I earned many titles like Shikabane-hime: the Corpse Princess, the Deer Sage, the Living Shadow that did not, could not die in combat as a result of my shadowform.

I died in peace, old and happy, surrounded by my living family, but so hopeful to see my family again. I did not remember much about my first family so I didn’t know if I ever wanted to see _them_ again. I missed my parents from this world and my brother Shikamaru who was killed before me. Peace did not mean less Shinobi and assassinations and fighting.

The Fates didn’t let me die like I wanted to. I woke up again. Alone.

_So **Alone** WhyIsNobo **dyH** ere? _

I screamed and screamed because I remembered that feeling of being small and helpless again, of being twisted and squeezed, the comforting darkness in which I had rested torn away from me.

_AloneW **hyAm** IAlone **H** ELP _

There was pain and cold and terror. I saw only shapes again, trapped in the small body unable to protect myself or move to do anything at all. This Situation reminded me so much of the Jashin debacle where I was scared and terrified and alone.

_Kaka **s** hiNar **utoSa** sukeWhereA **reYouAloneAl** OneAlOneNobo **dyt** oHElp _

I remembered, had my memories again I did not forget like maybe the other souls did. Was this punishment?The medics in this world decided that something was wrong with me again because I didn’t stop crying and screaming like the first time I woke up with my memories intact. I mourned everyone and everything. I didn’t know if I had the _will_ to live but my family and my Team would be so disappointed if I didn’t at least try.

_Where **WasIS** trangeWorld **No** Chak **raWhe** reWhereWhere _

I didn’t know what the doctors diagnosed me with but my guess was some kind of sensitivity to something. It was a horrible and frightening time and I felt so vulnerable at the mercy of my new parents who seemed like giants to me.

_**ID** on’tWant **ToD** oThisAllAg **ain**_

After the crying I was a long time fairly apathetic. I quickly realized that my brain processed information differently than as Shikako. The Nara brain truly was a marvel. I probably had to accept my old self in this new self to be in tune. My apathy ended when a little boy with white hair climbed into my crib.

_Whit **eH** airSens **eiWh** ereAreYou_

He smiled at me wide and happy and so bright. He moved a lot and often with too much energy. I knew he was my brother. I just never wanted to replace my  _Shikamaru_ so I didn’t want to interact with Ryohei.

_Shikam **aruM** yAnch **orI** MissYo **uSoMu** chEmptYAlo **Ne**_

But. His smile was happiness and warmth and cheer and light and he felt like running in the sunshine, never stopping, boundless energy. In his smile and movement was _power_! Not chakra. It felt like a Katon-no-jutsu. Powerful illuminating, big and active. Just not as threatening. And it was connected to the _soul_! I felt it in him and I didn’t know what it was but I wanted that because I missed the familiarity of active chakra inside of me and others. Still it was that sincere smile I latched onto. It gave me purpose in this world to make this person - my brother- happy and keep him alive and healthy (but not sane, never sane, no Shinobi could claim to be sane).

_De **adA** gainReBo **rnNe** edAPurpo **seTo** Live _

He was my purpose and I would protect him, he was mine. With that _resolve_ I sensed something inside me: fierce, vicious, unpredictable, powerful. It would not bend to my _Will_. Not easily. It would be unattainable for me as yet. It was however extreme possessive and protective of what was _mine_. Ryohei was mine and so was the rest of the family.

_NewFam **ilyB** roTHerLik **eNar** utoLeE _

Ryohei reminded me of an unholy mix of Naruto and Lee. He was very enthusiastic over everything and could not be still. It was a bit exhausting. Naruto as friend was demanding, a NarutoLee would probably kill me (it really really felt like it). I stopped crying after that smile. I could see after my eyes developed enough. I had sympathy for my parents. Nonstop crying babys were awful. But I had to go through my grief, after the whole denial-anger-depression-phase. I had no other choice but to accept the situation (which made _it_ especially angry).

I had to move on.

_**IW** ouldNotCo **uldN** otForgetNev **erF** orget_

After the Acceptance of the second reincarnation I started to gather intel. I did not know where I was. I gathered that I was in a japanese village named Namimori with advanced technology were weird hair colours were acceptable. My brothers white and my orange ( _Naruto would have loved it_ ) hair while not common garnered no special attention. I concluded to be reborn in another anime – the strange hair, the japanese world, the semi-sentient thing inside me, that differed so greatly from Ryoheis. I should definitely read more Manga should that happen again.

_NotAg **ainICann** otIRefuse_

Not learning to fight was not an option. I had to at least learn to defend myself. With my luck my life would not be always quit and civilian. Learning all about this worlds science and politics and military was also important. The Government and languages. Should more than one language exist I would have to learn the big ones first. Should this world resemble my old world, then I needed to learn English, Spanish, Mandarin, Russian at least. Maybe French and Italian and Latin? Civilian education was long so I had a very long time to learn as much as I could. Information was key and my Shinobi mind-set would not allow me to think different. Was this village secure? What people were suspicious and different? Did secret organisations exist? Human experimentation and boot camps?

_DanzoN **otS** afeAlwa **ysC** autiousPro **tectD** on'tTellDenyDenyDen **yLie**_

I had so much to learn. At least the Internet existed here. The biggest Information base ever. But so terrible open and vulnerable. I needed to learn to hack, to decode and to encode. Ninja were paranoid and the Internet was unsafe. Sometimes I wanted my civilian mind-set back but living my former Life made that impossible. Always be prepared was my mantra. Always and everywhere with everything. Was this situation better, not knowing the future? Or would I be paranoid the whole time to expect the worst? I would live to protect my brother and family to the best of my abilities. This was my _Will_ and my _Will_ had power like I knew after Jashin. My _Will_ and _Resolve_ would help me here. The _Power_ inside me was happy about my _resolve_.

 

 **_"Don’t grieve. Anything you lose comes round in another form.”_ **  
**_― Rumi_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this grey or white to you? If all is grey how do I change that to white?  
> *clueless*


End file.
